


Of Dwarves and Detectives - Chapter Six

by thedramaticllama



Series: Of Dwarves and Detectives [6]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedramaticllama/pseuds/thedramaticllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt is over, the Company have found Kíli at Sherlock's mercy. But chances of a peaceful encounter are slim, and Bilbo will have to step in, no matter the personal cost. But who will give in, in this fight for both a hostage and for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dwarves and Detectives - Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for waiting so patiently, and here, your humble fanfic writer presents to you the next instalment in Bilbo's tale. Please enjoy, you deserve it for your consistently amazing response to every chapter so far! You make my day, every single one of you, and I just wish I could say it enough.
> 
> The full story so far is also on Wattpad, under the same title, and feel free to visit my tumblr, thedramaticllama.
> 
> \- Hazel

Chapter Six

 

Sherlock Holmes stood tall and unmoving, emotionless, towering over Kíli, who trembled on his knees, his hands cuffed. Sherlock's tight grip around the Dwarf's neck was evident, and the muzzle of the gun looked to dig deep into Kíli's grey skin.  
"Let me make this quite clear- one more step from any of you, and your Prince breathes his last, understood?" he said, his voice calm and projected.  
The Dwarves said nothing, but raised their weapons.  
"I see. Perhaps you are unfamiliar with such an object as this. Another step-" He shot his right hand forward and fired the gun into the ground a few metres in front of the Company, "-and I'll have a bullet kiss him goodnight before you can say 'Heigh-ho'. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
Kíli audibly whimpered as the gun was pressed back against his temple.  
"Leave him be!" Fíli cried.  
A twisted smile curled on to Sherlock's face. "Why should I?"  
"If you wish to leave this place alive," said Thorin, "Let him go, scum."  
Bilbo's heart pounded as he listened from the back of the cluster, hidden behind Thorin.  
"Oh I will let him go." said Sherlock, "I'll let him go right away, if you so wish. I'll let him go as he hits the ground in a pool of his blood. Or better still- I'll let him crawl back to you, and see if he can go fast enough to avoid my aim."  
"What do you want from us?" Thorin demanded, daring Sherlock to say. Thorin had already guessed though, as he subtly grabbed Bilbo and held him tight against his back with one hand. His hold on the Burglar showed how defensive he was, and Bilbo picked up on this as he allowed himself to be held in such a way.   
"...What is mine." Sherlock answered.  
Bilbo felt a pang in his chest, as the Dwarves began to back off. Then he noticed they were not retreating, but forming a defensive ring around Bilbo. Thorin stepped forth.   
"We have nothing of yours."  
"Oh, give it up!" Sherlock's cry made Kíli whimper again, "For four days I've had this snivelling mess in my grasp, just to make it easier for you to co-operate and you don't even have the curtesy to be honest! Hand over my Bilbo before I get bored and someone dies."  
"No- no!" gasped Kíli, "Don't do it, Uncle!"  
Kíli used all his remaining strength to cry out, but would pay dearly for his outburst.  
"What did I tell you? Silence!" said Sherlock, hitting him with the butt of the gun.  
Bilbo whispered to the Dwarves surrounding him.  
"Let me out," he breathed, "Let me through, please."  
"Are you mad, Laddie?" muttered Balin.  
"He's insane, he'll blast your brains out!" mumbled Bofur.   
Thorin was already striding forward.  
"You will not have my nephew, or my Burglar. This ends now."  
Sherlock tilted his head and smiled as Thorin crossed the ground between them. He hissed something to his captive, who crouched over, pressing his forehead to the forest floor, still trembling. Sherlock began walking to meet Thorin, pointing the gun back at Kíli until the two met in the middle.  
"Oakenshield, isn't it? I don't believe we've been introduced." Sherlock extended a hand to Thorin, "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. Quite possibly the last man you'll ever cross."  
"You think you intimidate me, filth?" said Thorin, "I defecate on the heads on your ancestors."  
Sherlock turned his head away, then pointed the gun at Thorin.  
"Where is he?"  
"As if I would tell you."  
"Which one of you will then? Come on." said Sherlock, stepping past Thorin to address the Company. He glanced at each one in turn, analysing them. Thorin placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Stay away from them." said Thorin, his voice like a storm which matched the look in his eyes.  
Sherlock said nothing, continuing to walk towards the Dwarves.   
"Stay back I said!" said Thorin, but still Sherlock advanced.

Thorin stood behind the detective, he took a throwing knife from his belt and held it up, taking aim.  
"NO!"  
Bilbo leapt out from where he was hidden by the Dwarves, and a gunshot rang through the air as Sherlock darted round. 

It took a second for Bilbo's vision to focus. He saw both men still standing, which honestly he had not expected. Thorin's knife was shattered in his hand, and Thorin looked dumbstruck. Bilbo deduced that Sherlock hadn't been aiming to kill, for Sherlock never missed. After a fragile silence, the situation erupted. 

The Company charged forward, crying out as they raised their weapons and shields, Bofur and Nori grabbed Bilbo and dragged him backwards towards the trees, covering him. Bilbo broke free and struggled to run towards Sherlock, who was firing rapidly. In the confusion, several Dwarvish blades were swung in Bilbo's direction, and Sherlock kept the Company back with bullet after bullet, holding back their advances. Bilbo was screaming out Sherlock's name, inaudible amongst the Dwarvish cries. But Sherlock's eye had sought for his love for so long that he recognised a merely fleeting glimpse of him, and ceased his fire as Bilbo slammed into him and started to push him away from the Company. The detective grabbed hold of Bilbo and ran backwards, effectively dragging him back to where Kíli was hunched over on the ground. The Dwarves did not follow, seeing Sherlock had their burglar with an arm around his neck, and a gun pointed back at them. Thorin called the Company to stay where they were, and to drop their weapons. They obeyed.  
"This." said Sherlock, "This is mine. You took him from me, and every single one of you will pay -"  
"No." Whispered Bilbo.  
"- Surrender yourselves now. It is over. I have him back. Now on your knees, all of you!  
"Sherlock, no."  
Sherlock pulled his riding crop from inside his coat whilst maintains his grip on Bilbo.  
"I said, NO." Bilbo barked, breaking free of Sherlock and stepping away.

Sherlock screamed and fell forward. Bilbo's eyes widened as he looked to see Kíli, still curled up behind Sherlock's legs, baring his teeth and snarling.  
"Kíli, get back from him!" Bilbo said as Sherlock knelt up.   
"You! You bit me, you disgusting -"  
"Sherlock, please. Are you okay?"  
Sherlock saw the worry in Bilbo's eyes as he stood up.  
"Fine." he said.  
Sherlock stepped back on an order from Bilbo, who went to help Kíli up, telling him to go back towards the Company, who rushed to meet him. They were careful with their obviously weakened comrade, but each one held him close with relief and joy breaking their masks of violence and hatred.  
"Now tell me," said Bilbo, addressing the two separate parties, "What the Hell is going on?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Sherlock, "I'm rescuing you."  
"From who?"  
"Your kidnappers!"  
"Kidnappers!" Bofur yelled, "You must be joking!"  
"Bilbo, come back here and tell me who this piece of filth is." Thorin said.  
"Filth?" Sherlock said.  
"Enough!" Bilbo gasped, "Enough. Thorin - Sherlock is not filth, and Sherlock... I haven't been kidnapped."  
"I understand," said Sherlock quietly, "If they are making you say this."  
"I'm not being made to say anything, I swear."  
"It's not safe here, we have to go."  
"I am safe, Sherlock. As safe as I ever was with you."  
"Bilbo..." he said, "My Bilbo, let's go home."  
Bilbo sighed, and looked over to the Dwarves, who were watching him intently, concern written all over them. Thorin looked heartbroken, and near tears. Bilbo thought he resembled a young puppy left alone for the very first time. And then there was Sherlock, with business on his face and a deep, deep love in his eyes. And Bilbo knew he had to choose. He sat down on the forest floor, and dug his nails into the earth as he thought hard.  
"I can't." he said after a long while, squeezing his eyes shut, "I have a job to do."  
Sherlock and Thorin looked equally confused.  
"Sherlock, these Dwarves are on a quest across this continent to take back the homeland which was taken from them years ago. And they need me in order to do this. I can't let them down now."  
Thorin started walking over, and Bilbo stood up.   
"Bilbo," he said, "Don't let us stop you from being happy, go home if you wish it. Return to London with this monster if you want. Leave us."  
"No, no." said Balin, a few paces behind his leader, "Bilbo has to stay, it's not a choice."  
Balin then pulled out a piece of folded parchment, which Sherlock snatched from head and poured over.  
"A contract of employment?"  
"Master Baggins must legally stay with us for the remainder of our journey, until the dragon is defeated and Erebor is ours once again. He is, effectively, our property." said Balin, "To take him back would be an act of theft."  
"And you signed this, Bilbo?" asked Sherlock.  
"See for yourself... Sherlock, you have to understand - you'd been dead and gone for years! I just wanted, just needed some adventure in my life."  
"So you sold yourself."  
"No, I... I..."  
"Yes, he did." Thorin said, "Bilbo is mine, in writing and in his heart."  
Sherlock looked pained.  
"Then there is no question. Bilbo stays with you, you have won him fairly."  
Bilbo went over to Sherlock and brushed his hand down his arm as Sherlock cupped Bilbo's face in his hand and kissed him, hard. Bilbo was swept away by the passion. And through that kiss, Sherlock said a lot of things. He said that he was sorry, and he was afraid, and angry. But most of all, it said that he still loved him, after all that time, and he loved him more than anything else in the world. And as their lips unlocked, the kiss said something else, very quietly, and very discreetly: 'Goodbye.'

"That's that then." said Balin, "Now I suggest you go back home, before we punish you for what you done to our Prince, Mr..."  
"Holmes." said Sherlock through gritted teeth, glaring at Thorin, "Sherlock Holmes."  
Bilbo was taken back over to the Company, who stared at him in bewilderment, and when Bilbo looked back towards Sherlock, he was gone.  
Several Dwarves were holding up Kíli, who seemed to look more sick as time went on.  
"Back to camp," said Thorin, "We are safe now."

There was a hostile atmosphere in the camp that night, but it eased ever so slightly as the Dwarves saw how Bilbo cared for Kíli and tried to nurse him back to health. Sherlock had sought to keep him weak and submissive, and Bilbo could see the trademarks of the consulting detective's abuse.

Bilbo turned down the offer of food, and spoon fed Kíli the warm broth that had been made, then continued looking after him until he eventually fell asleep. Bilbo was too exhausted and wary to sit with the rest of the Company, so he took his torch and went to his tent. He went inside, zipped the door shut, and looked over to his bed, where he saw, resting on his pillow, his handgun, beside a note that read,

"Take care of yourself. You'll be needing this.   
\- SH"


End file.
